kasabianfandomcom-20200214-history
Stevie
Stevie was written by Sergio Pizzorno and is the 3rd track on 48:13. It was released as the third single off the album on 10 November 2014. Background Stevie, which was previously known by the titles Kid and Live To Fight/Live To Fight Another Day, was inspired by artist Carrie Reichardt, particularly her Mad in England mosaics. "The first verse is elders pinning you down," Serge explained in an NME interview, "the second verse is the comeback."NME, 18 January 2014 The song is about "standing up for what you believe in. ... We all have our own, personal battles."Kasabian on 48:13 The name Stevie was chosen for its gender ambiguity.Sergio Pizzorno's guide to Kasabian's 48:13 The song was also featured on the official soundtrack of the football video game FIFA 15. The version included in the game has slightly different lyrics, with the second line having been changed to "who you wanna take down". Live Stevie was first performed live in an acoustic session in Germany in late April 2014 and has been a part of the regular set since. Between October 2014 and the end of the 48:13 Tour, it was the first song of the encore, often accompanied by a string quartet. Kasabian also notably opened the 2015 BAFTA Awards with Stevie.Kasabian – Stevie (Year in Film) | BAFTA Film Awards 2015 Since 2015 the song usually ends with a slow reprise. An acoustic version of Stevie from an HMV session in London on 11 June 2014 was officially released by HMV in July 2014. On New Year's Day 2015 an acoustic recording performed by Serge alone was published on Kasabian's official YouTube channel.Stevie Acoustic for New Year's Day Video The Stevie video was directed by Ninian Doff and released on 14 October 2014. Visual effects company Finish described the video as "dystopian", saying: "Stevie is an innocent young boy who's confined to a bleak world in the name of science. Held captive by an unknown group of eerily attired lab assistants, Stevie is put through his paces in a host of repetitive, testing conditioning exercises whilst knowing nothing of the outside world."Kasabian - Stevie Releases Albums *48:13 CD Album *48:13 CD/DVD Album *48:13 2x10" Vinyl Album *48:13 CD Album (Japan) *48:13 Pink Album Promo CD *48:13 White Album Promo CD Singles *Stevie Promo CD *Stevie 10" Vinyl Single (PARADISE94) Live releases Audio *For Crying Out Loud 2xCD Album (PARADISE96) *For Crying Out Loud 2xCD Album (Japan) Video *48:13 CD/DVD Album Lyrics Stevie, where you going with that gun Who you wanna shoot down Who you trying to kid You've been watching too much TV It's playing with your memories It's trying to break your heart Just calm down Take your medication It numbs you to the world Not my world And all the kids they say Live to fight another day Live to fight again And all the kids they say Live to fight another day Live to fight again, again, again, again It's no life underneath your finger I dreamt a little bigger I'm sick and tired of this If you show us what we can't have What did you expect when We take it back from you 'Cause it's no joke, no joke I wanna open up your eyes wide, eyes wide I feel it coming but you can't hide, can't hide I wanna make you see light And all the kids they say Live to fight another day Live to fight again And all the kids they say Live to fight another day Live to fight again, again, again, again And the ordinary people Living ordinary lives There's more than just existence I see the fire in your eyes But you knew this all already It comes as no surprise It's time to push things forward 'Cause there's no way back Yeah there's no way back now Live to fight another day Live to fight again Live to fight another day Live to fight again, again, again, again References Category:Songs Category:Singles